Users of mobile devices (e.g., laptops, palmtops, mobile phones, smartphones, multimedia phones, portable media players, GPS units, mobile gaming systems, etc.) may have applications installed that periodically receive notification messages from notification services. For example, such applications include “push” email services (e.g., MobileMe, Microsoft Exchange ActiveSync, push-IMAP, Yahoo! Push, etc.) or other push services (e.g., update/upgrade services, news services, weblog services, podcast services, social networking services, or other types of services where notification messages may be sent.). Notification messages typically represent events of interest which are typically defined by the applications (e.g., new email indicator, new news item indicator, new podcast indicator, change of online status of a social networking friend, etc.).
Usually, a notification message may be routed through a push service by identifying its corresponding originating server and receiving client device. On receiving the notification message, the client device may deliver the message to a target client application. Often times, multiple client applications in the client device may be waiting for notification messages from the same originating server at the same time. Each waiting client application may be invoked when the notification message arrives. As more and more server applications are hosted in the originating server for supporting ever increasing number of client applications in the client device, valuable processing resources in the client device may be wasted for managing message notification.
As such, existing mechanisms to provide message notification for mobile devices may tax resources and/or pose other problems.